


What a good girl..

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: Daichi thirst!Everyone thought he was such a model student. He was what came to mind when you thought of a straight A college student. You, on the other hand, people assumed you were into some kinky shit and thus, you were the one to corrupt poor Daichi.If only they knew..
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	What a good girl..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume 
> 
> Kudos/comments are always welcome :)

People always thought it was you who corrupted him; You were the bad influence on him. He was such a model student and always had good grades. Clean cut and the professors loved him...Well they loved the image he projected for them. 

You on the other hand...you were seen as a bad influence. You had decent enough grades, and placed well amongst your classmates. But you were really just an ordinary student who also happen to enjoy anime and video games...a lot. 

No one was begging to be your partner in class, but they also were not annoyed when you were in the group. It more-so had to do with your aesthetic. Opting for darker clothing; anime and band tees making up most of your wardrobe for classes. 

And yet, when it was the two of you, hidden in a storage room closet right before his practice, it did not seem that way. 

“Mmm there you go princess...taking my cock so well..” He murmurs in your ear, his teeth dragging along the outside of your ear. Your pussy clenches around him, pulsing and pushing him closer to his high. He grips your hips tightly, driving himself into you faster and harder. 

You bite your hand, trying to keep your moans as low as possible, fearing that someone might hear you two. Clearly though, your fucked out brain did not account for the wet slapping sounds echoing out of the closet and down the halls. 

“Fuck, fuck, fu-” You gasp, your breathing come out in short huffs as your legs start to shake.

Daichi moves one hand to your throat, lightly squeezing it as he tilts your head back. Your attempts at keeping your moans quiet went out the window as soon as you made eye contact with him. Seeing the darkness in his eyes, pupils dilated as lust drives his hips forward over and over again. 

“Yes baby...Just like that...Take daddy’s cock just like that...such a good girl” He grunts, squeezing your throat tighter as your soaking cunt grips him, attempting to suck him dry. 

“Fuck daddy! Please don’t stop, please please…” You sob, the knot in your stomach finally snapping. Your legs begin to shake, lightning shooting from your core out, reaching the tips of your fingers and toes. Moan after moan tumbles from your lips, the volume seeming to increase each time. 

As Daichi jackhammers into you, he moves his hand from your throat, shoving his fingers into your mouth to quiet you down. He pushes them further, feeling your throat convulse as you gag. 

“God…” He leans back, bringing your head back further and arching your back. He drives his hips into you slowly. A low long groan pouring from him as you feel the first bit of his hot cum shooting into you. 

You suck on his fingers, opening your eyes and looking up at him as he slowly pumps his hips into you, milking his cock with your tingling hole. As he catches his breath, he stands you up right, walking forward until you are pushed against the wall. He pins you there, his semi-hard cock still buried deep inside you. 

You feel his cum, plugged tightly into your thoroughly used cunt. He leans down, his lips brushing past your ear.

“Mmm what do you think about once more before I go to practice…”You feel his lips turn into a smirk as he reaches down to intertwine his fingers with yours. “Of course daddy..” You say, already pushing your hips back against him slowly. “Mmm if only everyone else knew what a good girl you are for daddy..”


End file.
